


It Will Be Okay

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: My Hybrid [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Sebastian, Cat Kurt, Cat/Human Hybrids, Friendship, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a hybrid. He's returned to the Hybrid Center after his past owner doesn't want him anymore. One day, Sebastian Smythe adopts him and Kurt is shocked to find that Sebastian won't have sex with him or beat him, as it is all he has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two part instead of oneshot.  
> I have to go to tennis practice starting today and I at least wanted to put out something because I'll be a little too preoccupied to write for a couple days. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and I'll see you in a few.

Kurt sat in the corner of his medium size cage. His ears were pressed down onto his head like always and his tail drooped sadly to his side, not even bothering to wrap around the knees that were folded up to his chest like he usually has done. He just felt so tired of everything and he wished he could just be killed already.

He was a hybrid, creatures that are half human, half animal that normal people detested. He was a freak of nature and from the day he was born, he was put in the Hybrid Center where they kept all hybrids alike. When they reached the age of 10 they were put up for adoption, before then being trained for their upcoming duties as a pet. It was no different for him.

The training he was put through was to teach him and other hybrids all the rules he was supposed to follow once he got his first owner. He was taught how he was supposed to walk around his owner, how he was supposed to talk around his owner, how he was supposed to eat around his owner, what to do when he needed to use the bathroom, how he was supposed to pleasure his owner, and many more things. There was constant reminders after he was put into the Hybrid Center of the rules he was taught. In case there was a chance of them being adopted, a person walked into each and every cage to recite the rules to the hybrids. Heck there was even a piece of paper inside each cage that have a few rules listed on it.

  1. _Don't stand up unless you're given permission to_
  2. _Don't talk unless spoken to or told to_
  3. _Use the bathroom only when given permission to_
  4. _Eat only when given permission to_
  5. _Drink only when given permission to_
  6. _Pleasure your owner in any way they want, when they want_
  7. _Sit on your knees when not active unless told otherwise_
  8. _Don't bite_



He recited those rules to himself everyday so he would never forget. He was scared of what his first owner would do to him, as hybrids were certainly not free from fear not matter how prepared they were, especially when they hadn't been adopted before. He knew that whoever he was supposed to be owned by was going to use him as a sex toy and a slave. There was nothing he could do about it, and deep in his heart he wished that his owner would actually be nice.

If you weren't adopted by the time you were 20, you were euthanized. And at this point Kurt just wished he would be put to sleep forever, especially after his first adoption.

* * *

He was 14 when his very first owner came along. His name was Hunter Clarington and at first sight he seemed like a very well put together male. He was handsome, but by the way he talked to the employees and stared at Kurt hungrily, he knew that his wish would not be granted.

Hunter adopted him the very same day he arrived and Kurt could only break apart on the inside as a collar was put on him and he was given the name Mr. Puss. Owners were allowed to change the hybrid's given names if they wanted to. It certainly wasn't rare for it to happen and the only way Kurt could ever get his name back is if he was returned to the Hybrid Center. He hated his new name and it was the only thing he had hoped to keep. By the time he was being dragged out of his cage harshly by Hunter, with nothing but a cloth covering his crotch, he knew the four years he had spent preparing himself disappeared in that one day. He was no where near ready to lose his virginity, have sex all the time, and be slapped around by another human he just met.

Hunter was the typical owner, making Kurt crawl on his hands and knees as he was dragged to the car. Hunter pulled so harshly on the collar that the ground he was crawling on teared his knees apart. They stung and blood was being smeared around on them. He was careful to suck it up and not make a sound as he knew he would be hit if he did. After all, one of the rules was to not talk unless he was spoken to. And 'not talk' meant no noise at all.

When they reached the expensive looking car, Hunter opened the back car door and ordered Kurt to crawl inside and lay on his stomach. He did as he was told and laid on his stomach, blushing as his butt was on display and Hunter was just standing there and staring at it. Kurt's stomach filled with disgust as he felt a finger trail along his crack. His tail tensed and he had to hold back the need to hiss at his owner as Hunter smacked him across one of his cheeks and closed the door. He felt so embarrassed and vulnerable and he wanted nothing more to just go back to the Center where they at least there treated him nicely enough and didn't assault him.

All he did was remind himself that this was his life now and there was nothing he could do about it. His reason in life was to pleasure those around him and obey, nothing else. It was why he was born, why he was created. If only he wasn't.

After a 20 minute ride, Hunter finally pulled up to a fancy house and parked his car in the driveway. He got out and opened Kurt's door for him, demanding that he crawl out. Kurt did and he rolled his eyes when Hunter picked up his collar and began to drag him up to the house.

Hunter rung the doorbell and tapped his foot impatiently and stopped when the door flung open. A beautiful women smiled at the sight of Hunter and looked down at Kurt. He thought that for a split second he could see her eyes soften and a bit of sadness flicker across, but he must have been imagining it cause she just looked back at Hunter and said, "So what's his name?"

Hunter walked inside and pulled Kurt along saying, "Mr. Puss. I don't remember what his real name was but I know it was awful sounding."

 _"Like Mr. Puss isn't?"_ Kurt thought. His new name was honestly offensive and wasn't very creative. He was sure that others probably had that exact same name, at least the ones that were cats.

He was dragged down some stairs to some room and once Hunter opened it, Kurt could tell the room belonged to him. The only things that were inside was a huge cat bed, two bowls that was filled with food and water, a scratching post, some newspaper sprawled out in one area, and a pool. He guessed that the newspaper was for the bathroom and the pool was his bath. He was just the tiniest bit grateful that he at least had those things. Sure the room was cold and grim looking, but this was at least more than some other hybrids got.

"You can stay in here for the night. The newspaper is for the bathroom and you are free to use it. The food and water is also for you so you are free to eat and drink. Tomorrow is when your real duties start. They were supposed to start today, but since you've been a good kitty I'll just let you rest." Hunter said, and then he closed the door.

Kurt huffed in relief and stood up, walking over to the newspaper to pee. Once he did he warily walked over to the food bowl and bent down so he could smell it. Back at the Center they gave him regular human food so this was foreign to him. He could digest actual cat food, but he had never tasted it before so he was a little nervous.

His ears twitched as he stuck out his tongue and licked the wet substance. It tasted absolutely disgusting!

He shook his head in disgust and instantly switched over to the water and lapped some up. He sighed happily as his thirst was quenched, lapping up half the bowl in only a couple of minutes. He decided he had enough and went to go sit on his bed. Once he laid down he stared at the wall and tried to make himself tired, but it was hard to fall asleep when he was so cold. The only piece of clothing he had was that one cloth on his crotch, and Hunter hadn't left him any blankets or ways to stay warm.

He sat up when he heard someone approaching the door and flattened his ears. Hunter had probably changed his mind and was coming to start using him for pleasure. His dread was building up inside when the handle on his door started to turn and he backed up into the wall behind him. Cowering was probably going to get him into trouble but he couldn't help it.

He was surprised as the woman from earlier walked in with a plate of what smelled like tuna. His ears instantly perked up at the familiar sent, as tuna was his favorite food ever. She shut the door behind her silently and turned to face Kurt, who was even more surprised to find her face overcome with worry and.....compassion?

She smiled weakly at Kurt and stepped forward until she was bending down in front of him and placing the plate of food beside her.

"What's your real name sweetheart?" The woman said sweetly.

Kurt cocked his head at the question, confused on why she wanted to know his name. He knew he had to answer though because it was an order, though a sweet sounding one.

"K-Kurt." He said softly. The woman smiled and nodded.

"That name doesn't sound bad at all. I'm Victoria, Hunter's mother."

Kurt relaxed a little at the Victoria's kindness and sat down on his rear, trying his best to keep the cloth over his crotch. The woman looked down and her eyes flashed with sadness suddenly. She looked back up and smiled weakly, taking a deep breath.

"Listen, Kurt, I'm sorry that this is happening to you. I've never considered hybrids freaks of nature, I believe you guys are all just as human as us and deserve to be treated like one, not treated like a pet. I never wanted Hunter to adopt one because I knew he was going to use you in a vulgar way and I just can't bare to know I'm living in a house where my son is hurting a sweet boy like you. I know what I say and think doesn't matter, but I just needed you to know that I am so incredibly sorry for what you're about to go through." She said.

Kurt completely relaxed as he realized this woman was kind and wanted to help him. Without speaking he daringly rested his head on her knees and purred. She didn't seem to mind as she started scratching behind one of his ears, causing him to purr loudly. It only lasted a couple minutes before she made him rise his head and pushed the tuna towards him.

"I brought you this so you wouldn't have to eat that stupid cat food. I won't be able to do this everyday, but once in a while I will. I promise throughout all of this I'll be on your side Kurt." She said before kissing him on the head and leaving the room in a hurry. For the first time in a while, he smiled.

After that night, things only got worse. The very next day Hunter in the afternoon made him do a couple sexual acts like giving him a blow job, was forced to masturbate in front of him, and at night his virginity was taken. It was rough and fast and hurt a lot, Hunter shoving himself inside of him without so much as preparation. Not once did he get hard and all he could do was scream in pain.

It wasn't long before Kurt was used to the pain and was used to humiliating himself in front of Hunter. During the week Hunter would go to school and come back pissed off for one reason or another and take it out on him at night. On the weekends Hunter fucked him until his ass started to bleed. He would plead and beg for Hunter to stop, but his feelings and pain was never important to his owner. He eventually got the message and just whined quietly whenever Hunter pounded into him.

There was a time where Hunter liked to be sadistic. One day Kurt had to pee really bad and he was trying his best to hold it in. Hunter seemed to notice this and laughed while they were in the kitchen, telling him to try and hold it in while he fucked him. Hunter just shoved in roughly and after a few painful thrusts, Kurt relieved himself right there on the kitchen floor. After Hunter finished he demanded that Kurt sit in his own piss for a couple of hours before finally telling him to clean it.

Then the hitting started. Even if he hadn't done anything wrong or disobeyed any orders, Hunter would just walk up to him and smack him across the face or kick him in the stomach. It usually happened when he was mad at someone or something. It started to happen so often that Kurt eventually couldn't help but flinch every time Hunter got close to him. Even when they were having sex Hunter would strike him across the face or punch his back. His once clean and porcelain skin was now caked with bruises and cuts.

Now and then Victoria would come down to his room at night and give him some normal food, bathe him in the pool, and scratch behind his ears. All the while she would apologize over and over for what Hunter had done to him and say how sorry she was for not being able to do anything beyond what she was doing. He would tell her that he didn't hold her responsible for anything, and he meant it. Victoria was by far the most loving person he had ever met and she was the only thing that made him happy.

After 2 years of being screwed and hit, Hunter finally became tired and bored of him. He said that he wanted a new one as Kurt wasn't good enough anymore, and that the next day he would return him to the Center. Kurt was ecstatic be rid of Hunter and his cruel ways, so he was practically jumping up and down in his room that night.

Victoria also made her very last nightly visit and rejoiced with him. She was sad that she wouldn't get to see him again, but happy that he was going to be free of Hunter. She brought him a whole bunch of tuna and bathed him one last time.

"I'm going to miss you Kurt. But I hope your next owner will treat you like a human being." She said.

Kurt put his head in her lap and purred the loudest he had ever purred and came to a conclusion.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me these past two years. You're the kindest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and you've become like a caring mother to me. I love you." Kurt said softly. This was how he truly felt. He never knew what it was like to have a mother but Victoria managed to become one to him and he loved her as one.

Victoria began to cry and kissed him on his forehead saying, "I wish you could've become like a son to me under normal circumstances. I will always love you Kurt, no matter what. Remember that there is a person who loves and cares about you if your next owner is just like Hunter, or even if he isn't."

And with that, the room became silent and they sat there, Kurt purring on her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair. He eventually fell asleep like that, having the best sleep he had ever had since becoming Hunter's pet.

So here he was, back at the Hybrid Center waiting for his next owner to come and claim him. Yes, he was excited to have a break from Hunter and his duties at first, but now he just wanted to die. Any day now a new owner was going to come and adopt him. There was a lot of possibilities that floated through his mind day after day. His next owner could be crueler than Hunter, hornier than Hunter, and angrier than Hunter. He was scared and for a bit he wished he was back at Hunter's, because then at least he had Victoria to keep him sane.

Just like he did the first time, he hoped and wished that his next owner would actually be nice and caring. And if he wasn't, then maybe he could just find a way to kill himself.

* * *

Sebastian made his way up to the front desk of the Hybrid Center. After watching people flaunt their hybrids and how badly they treated them in his face, Sebastian decided he needed to save at least one from the cruel hands of a human. He used to board inside of Dalton, but his parents had bought a house in his town and gave him permission to live there while they were in Paris. It was good because then he wouldn't have to subject his hybrid to the cruel ways of Dalton Academy, and no one would complain about how bad a owner he was.

He walked up to the receptionist, who looked way too damn happy for his taste, and looked at the banner behind her.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" She said cheerfully. Sebastian looked back at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I just look around? I want to adopt one today." He said firmly. The receptionist smiled and typed something onto her computer. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk and sighed.

"First I need to ask you a couple questions Mr...."

"Sebastian Smythe." He said. The woman nodded happily and typed in his name.

"Okay, well, what gender are you interested in?" She asked.

He hadn't really thought about it as he was just going to look around, but he guessed that a male hybrid would be best. He told her and she typed in his answer.

"Okay, and what kind of hybrid are you looking for? Cats, Dogs, Birds, or any other specific kind?"

This he had thought about. He wanted a cat because they were the most popular hybrids and they were known to be more refined and relaxed than others. He couldn't handle the enthusiasm of a dog or the chattiness of birds. He told her and she typed that in as well, standing from her chair and telling him to follow her to the cages.

They walked through the door that was behind her desk and led him down a hallway to a door that had the label "Cats" above it. Once they got to it, she turned to him and said, "So, go in there and once you find the one you want, please come back the way I showed you and give me their name. You are allowed to walk into a cage and talk to the hybrid you want. I promise none of them are violent."

He nodded and walked into the door, rolling his eyes as the woman nearly skipped down the hallway. Didn't she see how wrong this was? Putting these poor hybrids in cages as if they were wild animals. Well, the cages were actually just small rooms but still.

There weren't a whole lot of cages in the small room, and some of them were even empty. There were only three cages that had hybrids in them, the first two sleeping on the small beds inside of their cage.

He walked down to the end of the room to the very last cage and glanced inside. The name tag on the door said that the hybrid's name was Kurt. He liked that name.

Unlike the other two cages where the hybrids were asleep, Kurt was crouched in one of the corners, his ears pressed back against his head and his tail moving slightly against the floor. He was very well aware that Sebastian was looking at him, his eyes wide with fear and hopelessness. Sebastian's heart broke at the sight and he took his time looking Kurt up in down, hoping that he didn't look creepy or scary.

Kurt was beautiful. He had fluffy chestnut hair and striking blue eyes. His skin was pale and looked as if he was made of porcelain, with just a little bit of pink tinting his cheeks and lips. And then Sebastian looked down at his chest and torso, horrified to find the hybrid covered in old bruises and cuts that looked as though they hadn't been treated. The only piece of clothing that he had on was a tiny cloth that covered his crotch, and it made Sebastian feel sick. 

He took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside, heart breaking even more as Kurt tried to press closer into the corner behind him. He closed the door softly before sitting down on his knees, trying his best to smile kindly so he wouldn't intimidate the poor boy in front of him.

"Hello there, I'm Sebastian. Can you tell me your name?" He said kindly.

Kurt looked him up and down quickly before nodding and whispering, "It's Kurt. But you can change it to whatever else you like."

Sebastian's smile dropped and he shook his head, "No. I like your name."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and his fearful eyes softened into what looked like curiosity. Sebastian had read that it was rare for a owner to keep the hybrid's original name. Kurt must of been surprised at that, and he felt sick that he did.

He racked his brain and eventually nodded to himself, making up his mind that he wanted to adopt this boy and take care of him. It was obvious, what with all those nasty bruises and cuts, that he definitely was not Kurt's first owner. He just wanted to take him home right that instant and give him a bath and some medicine.

He was never good at being nice to people. At school he liked being rude to everybody, even the people that treated their hybrid right, though he was less rude to them. He never really liked the idea of having friends and chatting with people about stuff that wasn't important. He liked going to Scandals to get a good hook up every now and then so he could satisfy his sexual needs. So taking care of a hybrid was no doubt going to be challenging for him, but he knew it was worth it. Despite his unlikable personality, he's never believed in treating hybrids like slaves or sex toys. He's always believed that they should be treated like any other human.

Sadly, not a lot of people would agree with him, which is why he was so intent on adopting one. He was tired of just sitting back and letting the world do what horrible injustice it was doing. This was the first step.

He stood up and walked out of the cage, making his way back to the front.

He told the receptionist that he wanted to adopt Kurt and she beamed up at him.

"Such a good choice. He was a very good pet to his last owner and we got nothing but positive reviews from him. He's very good at pleasuring and he's extremely obedient, not ever behaving badly in the two years he was owned." She said very cheerfully.

Sebastian's heart and chest filled with disgust at her words. So Kurt had indeed been used as a sex toy from his last owner and apparently a punching bag. It completely sickened him that his last owner would hurt him so badly hen Kurt had apparently never misbehaved. Now he was even more anxious to get Kurt out of this hellhole.

After filling out some paperwork and paying the price, the woman went to collect Kurt and told him to wait in the lobby.

He cringed as the woman came into the lobby dragging Kurt, who was on his hands and knees, with her. She handed him the leash and congratulated him on his adoption as he walked out of the building.

He heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards his car, looking down at Kurt who was still crawling. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and remembered the rules he had read online that the hybrids were strictly taught. Without looking down he said, "Kurt you can stand up."

He felt Kurt stand and continued walking until he was at his car. He opened the back seat and told Kurt to get in. He watched as Kurt crawled onto the back seat and his widened in surprise as Kurt laid on his stomach and presented his bare butt. His tail was hanging sadly to the side of him and it looked as though Kurt was preparing himself for something. Sebastian diverted his eyes and decided to stare at the back of Kurt's head, trying to ignore the bruises and cuts that littered his back.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" He asked carefully.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Sebastian as if he had three heads and said as if it was the most obvious thing, "I'm presenting myself sir."

Sebastian turned away and refused to face Kurt. He never knew he could ever feel this sick before, and he was really about to puke from the constant sickness that rumbled in his heart and stomach.

"Kurt, you don't have to do that. Just sit normally, please." He said, not able to hide the sadness in his voice. He looked back at Kurt and closed the door once Kurt was sitting properly. He climbed into the driver's seat and made his way home.

* * *

Sebastian led Kurt into his bedroom and told him to sit on the bed and he would be right back. He had stopped at the store to buy a few things for Kurt. He had bought a couple of T-shirts, some pants and shorts, a bunch of food, and a couple gallons of water and milk. Before Kurt's adoption he had already bought an extra bed, a scratching post, and some toys. He had turned one of the spare bedrooms into Kurt's bedroom and set everything up. 

First things first he had to give Kurt a bath. Along with the cuts and bruises, Kurt was caked with dirt and Sebastian was astounded that the Center didn't bathe their hybrids.

He entered the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water. He waited until it was full before shutting off the knob and walked back to his room.

Kurt was on his knees on the bed where Sebastian had left him. He was looking around the room curiously and his ears were twitching every which way. He then looked down at the blanket he was sitting on, picking some of it up in his hands before bringing it to his face and sniffed it. Sebastian's heart melted at how adorable it was.

He sighed heavily and instantly regretted it when Kurt jumped and faced him alarmingly.

"I'm so sorry sir!" He shouted before kneeling onto his arms.

Sebastian ran a hand over his face and slowly made his way to the bed, sitting down gently next to Kurt. He hesitantly placed his palm on Kurt's head and left it there. After what seemed like hours, Kurt lifted his head and looked up at Sebastian curiously. His hope and wish from the Center popped back into his mind and he seriously considered if Sebastian was really another Victoria. He had been nothing but calm and nice, and he had the same expression in his eyes that Victoria always had. Sad and compassionate.

"Kurt," Sebastian began, "I'm not going to hurt you. I....I don't believe in the way people treat you, like you're some kind of wild animal that they can toy with. The reason why I adopted you was because I wanted to.....I guess I should say save you. In this house, you are to be treated like any other human being. I know you probably don't trust me and it will take some time before you do. But I just needed to tell you myself that I have no intention to hurt you or use you in any way."

Kurt swallowed, knowing he couldn't fully trust this man just yet. It seemed way too unreal for his owner to be nice to him, and it was stupid for him to think he would. Surely it was only a matter of time before his owner hit him or became horny, right?

Sebastian stood up and said, "Well, I've put water in the tub so if you could just follow me real quick."

Kurt nodded and got up off the bed, following Sebastian into a bathroom. He looked over at the water inside the big tub, surprised that Sebastian would let him take a bath in his own tub.

"Okay, so you'tr going to need to take off that cloth and throw it in the trash. I got you some clothes to put on after your bath. And I'm going to sit in here and wash you, okay?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt slipped off the cloth and hesitantly threw it in the trash. He couldn't believe that Sebastian had actually bought him clothes.

He climbed into the tub and his whole body shook with relaxation as for once in 4 years, he was sitting in nice warm water. He sighed heavily as the warmness of the water soothed his cuts and bruises. The water was already becoming brown from all the dirt he wore, but he didn't care on bit. Sebastian smiled at how relaxed Kurt looked and reached for some soap, pouring some onto a wet rag.

"I'm going to clean you now." Sebastian said.

He cleaned Kurt gently and thoroughly, trying not to agitate his cuts too much. By the time he had wiped down Kurt's face, back, chest, and stomach, the water was a murky color from all the dirt. Even with all the dirt gone, the poor hybrid still looked dirty because of all the bruises and cuts that littered it. Now and then Kurt would whine in pain and it just made Sebastian want to punch his previous owner all the more.

"Okay, so you're going to have to clean your butt and...you know." Sebastian said while handing a new rag to Kurt.

Kurt took it and started to rub himself clean underneath the brown water. Sebastian just turned his head and decided he should get the clothes. He told Kurt he would be right back and went into his bedroom and got a large T-shirt and some pajama pants that he had bought that day. He got looser pajamas so it wouldn't irritate Kurt's cuts and bruises.

He came back with the clothes and set them on the toilet, while Kurt was in the middle of rubbing his tail.

After about another 5 minutes, Kurt handed him the rag, letting him know he was done. It took a minute for Sebastian to get his clothes on, but when he did he though Kurt looked absolutely adorable. The T-shirt went a little ways until it met his thighs and the way his tail just dangled out was the cutest thing Sebastian had ever seen. And when he directed him to his room for the night, Kurt's nose, ears, and tail twitched with curiosity as he walked around it. He looked surprised at every single thing, especially the bed.

Kurt slowly turned towards him and said hesitantly, "This...is for me, Sir?"

Sebastian nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. By the way, you don't have to call me Sir. Just call me Sebastian."

Kurt nodded and turned back to his bed, happily sitting down on it. Sebastian smiled and sighed at the hybrid.

"I'm going to bed. You're going to need your sleep too so just stay in here and rest. Tomorrow I'll make us some breakfast and we can spend the day getting to know each other." He said.

Kurt just nodded along and watched as Sebastian shut off his lights and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He didn't know what to think of his new owner. He was definitely better than Hunter already as he had given him a warm bath and clothes and his own human bed. He seemed nice, but there was still a part of Kurt that believed Sebastian would change the next day. When he said he wanted to get to know each other, he meant sexually right? Getting to know each other meant they were going to have sex. His butt was still sore from all the times Hunter just pounded into him. He knew as soon as he left the Center that his break was over. At least it seemed that Sebastian was caring. Maybe the sex wouldn't be all that bad.

 


End file.
